edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life
Only December 25, 2009 19:00:00 EST until Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life is released in North America.'This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (like if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser or if you did not put the code in MediaWiki:Common.js) ---- Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life' is the sequel to the game ''Drawn to life: The next chapter. The sequel includes 600 need to draw items plus 8 worlds better than the original Drawn to life series! Gameplay The gameplay of Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life is exactly the same as its prequel; you must jump, crash, defeat enemies, and buy new moves in Kevin's move store. You can buy goodies in Ezekiel's Goodie store, video clips at 2x4's film store, buy and hear music from the game levels in Eddy's Music store, and buy weapons from the game levels in Edd's weapon store. Characters *The 4 Eds (Ed, Edd, Eddy with his brother and Edna) *Ezekiel *Evil Tim *Lindsay *Jonny *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Sarah *Nazz *Trent Story Ed was exploring in the woods until he saw two pencils, Ed picked one up and started to draw. He then drew Evil Tim who came to life; he's really evil and looks like a shadow. Then Evil Tim grabbed a pencil and started to draw dark goo all over Peach Creek and beyond. Ed told Edd, Eddy, and their newest friend Edna that "Evil Tim is back!" which they responded with "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Then Ed tells them "I drew Evil Tim and he came alive and threw shadow goo everywhere and trapped the kids in doodled traps! WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?!" Edd said he had an idea, then got a pencil and drew a hero to conquer Evil Tim. Edna supplied them with her collection of Evil Tim comics and formed a plan with the Eds to not only save Peach Creek but stop Evil Tim's rampage once and for all. Worlds In the game you will be given a life bar, and will be defeated when it goes empty. Collect coins to buy goodies and collect hearts to replenish your life bar. Watch out for enemies, who will drain you of your lives. Levels Here are all the levels :) Bonus Levels Enemies World 1 *Polly Poo Poo *Mr. Yum Yum *Walking spike *Baron O' Beef Dip *Edzilla *Eds miniature golf course *'Boss: The Kanker Sisters' (However, if playing as Edna, May refuses to fight the Eds since they are close friends) World 2 *Raccoon (This enemy looks like it's from Total Drama Island) *Squirrel *Baki *Rabbit *Beaver *Gorilla (Not an enemy, Perfect for swinging) *'Boss: Deadwood' World 3 *Baki *Chicktapuss (From Chowder) *Rock *Baron O' Beef Dip *Walking Spike *'Boss: Giant Rock ' World 4 *Polly Poo Poo *Mr. Yum Yum *Chicktapuss *Starfish *Baki *'Boss: The Snake ' World 5 *Snowman *Baki *Raccoon *Edzilla *Ed's Miniature golf course *Squirll *Rabbit *Polly Poo Poo *'Boss: Frostwind ' World 6 *Dogbot *Lazer toods *Battlebot *Crabbot *Floating Bot *Spikebot *Goo *Magma Goo *Heatblast *Magma Bot *'Boss: Cowboy Robot ' World 7 *Dogbot *Lazer toods *Battlebot *Crabbot *Floating Bot *Spikebot *Goo *'Boss: Dark Eye Galaxy ' World 8 *Magma Goo *Heatblast *Ghoust *Phoenix *Fire orb *'Boss: Evil Tim ' Evil Tim's Enemies *Dark Goo *Bouncy shadow *Dark Bat *Shadow Walker *Shadow spike *Shadow Ghost *Shadow thrower *Dark Volcano *Dark Snake *Shadow Ghoul Tip: These shadows are also enemies. They come out from Dark Goo and will drain you of your lives. After you have defeated them, you can redraw them back into your doodle friends. Trivia *Despite being in the game, Edna does not appear in the game box art. The same thing happened to Franky in the US version of the the One Piece game "One Piece: Unlimited Adventure" due to not being featured in the English version of the anime at the time. *Some of the music in Eddy's music store is not only from the first "Drawn to Life" game but also music straight from the Ed, Edd n Eddy animated series. "The Incredible Shrinking Day" and "My Best Friend Plank" are also songs that are available to purchase. *Edd's weapon store also sells "Canadian Squirt Guns" *Edd also has a enemy museum so you can keep track all of the enemies you have beaten. *In the game, Ed holds a pencil with the word AKA on it; this is a reference to "A.K.A. Cartoon". Songs Video:Crash Twinsanity Music - Twinsanity Island|Something what the theme of evil culd-de-sac Doodle is like. Video:Crash Twinsanity OST - Classroom Chaos (Crash)|Ice caverns Theme. Video:Drawn to Life music: City 2|A good theme of The robot planet. Video:DKC2 GBA Krook's March|Evil Tim's theme Video:Crash Twinsanity OST - Classroom Chaos (Cortex)|theme of the Lemonbrook gag factory. Video:Dire Dire Docks Remix - Calm Waters|World 4 theme Video:Crash Twinsanity OST - Rockslide Rumble|mine mania and mine escape's theme. Video:Crash Twinsanity OST - Boiler Room Doom|Magma flow factory theme. awsome. More coming soon Gallery File:World_3_map.jpg|world 4 map. File:World_3_level_1.jpg|A gameplay of the level: surf island. File:Magma_bot.jpg|An enemy from the level: Magma flow factory. Category:Games Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Featured Articles